patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Niezniszczalni
Siema! Ta część jest kontynuacją Patapon: Jedność. Jeśli chcesz edytować musisz zachowywac estetykę i poinformować o tym na czacie. ' 'Informacje od edytorów (czytaj jak otwierasz tą stronę!) Nie usuwać rozdziału ostatniego. Zostawić mi go na koniec. '-Wojnar' Nie piszcie o użyciu patyczka do poważnych celów! Poza tym niech Achri'ta wędruje z nami, będąc ku nam przyjazna. Może nic nie robić, tylko się z nami wałęsać. Może też dowieść wierności i uratować nam życie, czy coś. Ważne, rzebyście nie pisali o jej odejściu. Ja o tym napiszę. '-Tydeus' Po edycji zawsze napiszcie takie "podsumowanie". Ma tam być pytanie i podpis, tak jak w Patapon: Patapedia I. Zawsze zmazujcie podsumowania poprzednich użytkowników. '-Wielki' Sytuacja postaci (Przeczytaj!) Eee... Zrobił się tu mały chaos... Nie wiem, kto gdzie jest... Postaram się wymienić obecne sytuacje naszych bohaterów... Jeśli co do któregoś się mylę, poprawcie to... Jak coś się stanie, zaktualizujcie. -Tydeus Metallicafun Jest dalej w grupie. Crew Jest w grupie. TDT Zginął w prologu. Wielki Patapon W prologu zginął, okazało się, że przeżył. Włóczy się z resztą. PsychoAlosson Dalej jest w grupie. Tydeus Dalej jest w grupie. Wojnar Dalej jest w grupie. Rainbow Wrócił do grupy. Geralt Jest w grupie. Gresh Jest w grupie Prolog Koniec Patapon: Jedność... -Silni są ci kultyści!- krzyczał Tydeus -A myślałeś, że to będzie herbatka!- odkrzyknął Geralt -Wojnar czy ty naprawde zmieniłeś zdanie?- spytał TDT -Tak, ale narazie musi pokonać ich.- odpowiedział Wojnar -Słuszna uwaga- skomentował Crew Gdy wszyscy wrogowie zostali pokonani okazało się, że nie ma TDT i Wielkiego. Herosi zaczeli szukać zaginionych. Wkrótce ich znaleźli. -Wojnar... Oni są martwi.- powiedział Metallicafun Wszyscy patrzyli się na leżące obok ciała splamione krwią. Nikt przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odezwał. W końcu postanowili ich pochować. Na ich grobach ułożyli płyty. Na płycie Wielkiego napisali: Tu spoczywa Woo, wojownik który miał wiele cnót, ale najważniejszą była jego lojalność. Przy płytce TDT napisali zaś; Tu spoczywa TDT, wojownik który służył dobru i to go ocaliło. Herosi milcząc odeszli udając się ku zachodowi słońca. Rozdział pierwszy: Cisza przed burzą 6 miesięcy od prologu... Herosi doszli do małej górskiej jaskini. Lał deszcz, co jakiś czas waliły pioruny. W milczeniu Bohaterowie weszli do nowego schronienia. Wojownik w złotej masce machnął dłonią, a w głębi jaskini na moment strzelił płomień, rozświetalając jej ciemność. -Czysto.- Mruknął. -No dobra. Odpocznijmy tu.- Powiedział wojownik z grzywką i złotym mieczem. Herosi się rozłożyli. Zapalili ognisko. Ci co mieli jedzenie, zjedli je. Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. -W sumie do czego to wszystko prowadzi?- Spytał Tydeus, przerywając milczenie.- Co jak dotąd zrobilśmy? -Rozwaliliśmy z kilkaset sług Karana i Umbry. Alej jak dalej będzie, to z czasem rozwalą nas. Tak samo jak Matfisa, Narissę, Temple'a ,TDT,oraz Wielkiego. A jedyne co możemy zrobić, to dalej się ukrywać i szukać jakiegoś sposobu na zniszczenie nie sług, tylko samych mózgów wroga.- Odparł Geralt. -Szkoda tylko, że nas jest kilku, a wroga całe zastępy. A jeszcze Otchłań jak dotąd milczała.- Zauważył Metallicafun. -Taa. Prowadzimy tą wojnę sami. Wrogowie nie niszczą świata, tylko starają się załatwić nas.- Przypomniał Crew. -Jakby zaczęli juz inwazję, to ktoś mógłby nam pomóc. A teraz? Kto pomoże grupie brudnych i zwariowanych Herosów, którzy mówią, że walczą z hordami zła?- Spytał Gresh. -Zostało nas ośmiu. Ośmiu wspaniałych przeciwko armii mrocznych ciastek!- Zawołał Psycho, który od początku wojny świrował jak od dawna mu się nie zdarzyło. -Skanowanie danych. Szanse na zwycięstwo niewielki, ale są.- Poinformował Rainbow. -To nie traćmy nadziei.- Odezwał się Wojnar.- Możem wygrać. -Ja nie tracę nadziei.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Tylko narzekam, że tyle musimy znosić. Herosi poszli spać. Nazajutrz... -Zauważyliście, że nie ma Rainbowa i Crew?- Spytał Tydeus -Pewnie poszli na polowanie, albo coś w tym stylu.- odparł Wojnar Kilka godzin później... -Nadal ich nie ma. Trudno musimy iść.- poinformował TDT Tak więc Herosi idą przez las. Po drodze nie napotkali niczego ciekawego oprócz staruszka który się nie odzywał. -Dobra forty Uberkol, Gareen i Dewon są nasze. Jeśli chodzi o Karana i Umbrę podbili forty Fer, Hakotombo, Terras, Ret i Tumbo. Po za tym w miastach Farada, Rottenfort i Kar szerzy się kult Achri'ty. Jak tak dalej pójdzie przegramy.- Poinformował wszystkich Gresh -Niezbyt dobrze to wygląda.- rzekł Geralt -Może zatrzymajmy się w tym mieście?- zaproponował Tydeus wskazując jednocześnie miasto przed sobą -Świetny pomysł!- odpowiedzieli wszyscy Przed wejściem do miasta musieli przejść przez cmentarz. -O cholera! Patrzcie!- wskazał Metallicafun na pobliski nagrobek na którym było napisane: ' Tu spoczywa Crew, Heros który pomimo, że nie wygrał, przegrał z godnością.' -Coraz mniej mi się to podoba. Mam nadzieję, że Rainbow nadal żyje.- odpowiedział Wojnar Wtedy nagle grupa Herosów została porwana przez grupę strażników. Zaprowadzili oni ich na targ, gdzie czekały na nich szubienice. Herosi nie wiedząc co się dzieje zaczeli słuchać przemowy herolda. -Wojnar, Tydeus, Geralt, Metallicafun, Gresh oraz Psychodeliczny Alosson... -Psychopatyczny- mruknął Psycho -... oskarżeni o zbrodnie wojenne w tym zabójstwo niejakiego Crew'a mają zostać skazani na śmierć przez powieszenie. Macie coś na swoją obronę? -Tak mamy. Przez cały czas czas byliśmy na wojnie, nie mogliśmy się tutaj zjawić!- powiedział Tydeus -Macie dowód?- spytał król miasta który przyglądał się całej ceremonii -Sprawcie w zapiskach.- odparł Tydeus -Zapiski niczego nie udowodnią, ponieważ morderstwo zostało popełnione poza murami miasta.- powiedział król -I tu się kończy nasza przygoda.- powiedział Gresh Już kat miał pociągnąć za dzwignię gdy nagle pewna zakapturzona postać podpaliła stryczek(to na czym Herosi stoją), przecieła więzy i uciekła. Herosi postanowili zrobić to samo. Po ucieczce z miasta Herosi zrobili sobie obóz w lesie. -Widać, że nas nadal szukają.- powiedział Geralt obserwując oddziały ze szczytu wzniecienia -Mnie coś tu jednak nie pokoi. Kto to był i kto zabił Crew'a?- podzielił się z innymi Matallicafun -Zapewne dowiemy się później.- odparł Wojnar 2 dni później... Herosi pakują się i idą wgłąb lasu. Po drodze nie znajdują niczego ciekawego. Gdy jednak wychodzą z knei widzą opuszczoną wieżę strażniczą w której postanawiają spędzić noc. W nocy... -Pieczone korale...- nucił Psycho piekąc pomarańczę i banana nad ogniskiem -Co jest?- zapytał Metallicafun budząc się- Psycho zgaś to bo nas ktoś zobaczy! Metalli zaczął gasić ogień. -Ślicznie. Banany w popiele.- powiedział Psycho -Są tutaj!!!- rozległ się wokoło krzyk Herosi postanowili uciec na szczyt wieży, gdzie zaczeli odpierać ataki strażników. Gdy Herosi pokonali straże postanowili uciec z wieży. Stali już bezpiecznie na ziemi, gdy nagle usłyszeli przeraźliwy ryk i zobaczyli walącą się strażnicę. W niej było okno, a przez to Herosom nic się nie stało. Zostali zamknięci w przewalonej wieży. Po około pięciu minutach... -Hm... czyli nadal nie wiemy przez kogo, dlaczego i jak długo będziemy tu siedzieć? -Ja widziałem ruszające się drzewo! To ono zrzuciło wieżę! -Psycho, proszę... przestań. My tu myślimy! Nie potrzebujemy twoich odpałów! Herosi usłyszeli dziwne chrupotanie i drapanie. Nagle jedna ściana całkiem się przewróciła. Zza latającego kurzu i tynku wyszedł.... WIELKI! -To Wielki!!! -Tak, tak, tak. Powstał z martwych, jak to się stało, wielka radość itp. itd. - Wielki przerwał wzruszający moment. -Okej Rozdział drugi: Droga do Hoshebiti -A teraz - zaczął Wielki z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie - wyjaśnijcie mi proszę, dlaczego dokładnie 6 miesięcy, 3 dni, 21 godzin, 7 minut i 10 sekund temu spokojnie sobie walczyłem, dostałem czymś twardym w głowę, zemdlałem i obudziłem się pół metra pod ziemią, a nade mną był jakiś ohydny nagrobek?!? - wykrzyczał bardzo szybko Wielki. -No.. my myśleliśmy, że umarłeś... -Myślisz, że nie wiem?!? Przecież powiedziałem: "Tak, tak, tak. Powstał z martwych, jak to się stało, wielka radość itp. itd.", a może nie? -Czyli dokąd teraz? -Do Hoshebiti - powiedział Wielki bardzo zdecydowanym tonem -Po co? -Potem wam powiem, teraz w pakować manatki i w drogę! Pięć sekund później... -Ok już jest później. Pamiętacie, jak Umbra przeklęła tamten las? -No raczej. -Nie zdążyliśmy zdjąć tej klątwy. Teraz Umbra chowa się tam... to znaczy jej nowe, dużo gorsze wcielenie. Tam też jest Portal, przez który wydostają się potwory mieszkające w Otchłani. -Czyli zamykamy Portal i bam, świat ocalony? -No właśnie nie.... Jest gorzej.... Portal jest tak bardzo groźny, że sama jego twóryczyni (Umbra) niemal umarła od patrzenia na niego... a co dopiero, jakby podeszła bliżej niż na odległość jednego kilometra! -Aha. Czyli musimy się tam udać, zniszczyć Portal. Oczywiście sami nie damy rady, bo Portal może zrobić nam co tylko zechce... -Tak, musimy się dowiedzieć wyszstkiego o Otchłani i zdobyć coś, dzięki czemu Wszechwidzące Oko Portalu nas nie zauważy. To Oko to taka wielka macka zakończona fioletową gałką oczną. -No to do Hoshebiti! i wyruszyli. Rozdział trzeci: Tajemniczy las -No!- Powiedział Tydeus przy następnym postoju.- Zdaje się, że do naszego celu czeka nas daleka droga. -Noo. Tak. Masz mapę?- Spytał Wielki. Miał mapę.- No więc: musimy iść tą rzeką, a także ominąć ten las. -A po co go omijać?- Spytał Psycho. -Bo to las Umarłego Drzewa? Las, o którym pewne jest, że jest nawiedzony?- Spytał Wielki. -Hmm. W sumie...- Mruknął Tydeus.- Przejście przez ten las skróciło by nam drogę... -Zwariowałeś? Przecież w nawiedzonym lesie będziemy co krok spotykać wrogów.- Uznał Geralt. -Tak, cienie i tym podobne. Ale widma i cienie to co innego. A im szybciej, tym lepiej. -Mamy czas, czas nie goni nas.- Zauważył ironicznie Wielki. -Ale Otchłań tak. Nie wiemy, kiedy wkroczy do akcji. Jak na razie nawet nie wyczuwaliśmy obecności Achri'ty. Wszyscy zamilkli. Jakoś użycie tego imienia nie przypadło im do gustu. -No cóż.- Uznał Wojnar.- Tydeus ma nieco racji. Trzeba się pospieszyć. Herosi znów wyruszyli w drogę. Wojnar słabo znał to miejsce, ponieważ po jego śmierci zapomniał całkiem o terenach bliskich miejscu pochowania go. Postanowił więc spytać: -Czemu ten las jest nawiedzony? -"Pewnego razu grupa dzieci wybrała się do lasu, wtedy nie był jeszcze przeklęty. Dzieci znalazły dziwne, zmutowane purchawki, niszczenie ich było dla nich świetną zabawą, więc je pozdeptywały. Zmutowany grzyb oprócz zwykłego pyłu wytwarzały głośny huk. Jeden z chłopców był bardzo strachliwy, więc odskoczył do tyłu, prosto w Przeklęte Pokrzywy ''(''niwil chori, wiedźmy korzystają z nich do tworzenia różnych mikstur. Rzucają na swoje plantacje różne klątwy, aby chronić plony. Po rzuceniu klątwy są zbyt niebezpieczne, więc nie uprawiają ich niedaleko domu, lecz w lasach). Pech chciał, że klątwa zarzucona przez miejscową wiedźmę polegała na tym, że "złodziej" będzie cierpiał do końca świata jako duch. Oczywiście klątwa zbijała też dotykającego. Reszta bardzo się przestraszyła ducha, a huk od purchawek obudził Kamieniożreka ''(''teratak, odmiana Kamiennego Golema z Patapon 3. Jego mehanizm obronny jest taki, że zamienia ofiarę w kamień, kamień ruszający się, gdy widzi ruch, lecz nie rusza się, gdy nic w pobliżu się nie rusza). Ostatni chłopiec dotknął Trującej Rosiczki ''(''kvara kavira, gdy coś jej dotknie, łapie go w swoje szczęki i zaciska je na zawsze. Potem wstrzykuje jad, który sprawia, że skóra robi się zielona, oraz na skórze pojawiają się dziwne bomble, co około minutę wybuchają one krwią i na ich miejscu pojwiają się nowe.)'' Są tam po dziś dzień. Legenda głosi, że ich ryki i stęki to zykłe rozmowy i chichoty, kto wie... nikt nie rozumie ich mowy... wiekowe drzewa rozcyfrowały ich tajemny kod.... gdyby ktoś rozumiał drzewa........ - zacytował Wielki Droga była ponura, jak to droga do nawiedzonego miejsca. Panowała cisza. Karan i Umbra nie dawali znaku życia. Pewnego dnia grupa stanęła na pagórku. Ich drodze ukazała się zamglona kraina. Nad nią unosiła się aura ciszy. Niskie, szerokie drzewa spowijała mgła. Całej grupie przypomniały się Bagna Martwego Feniksa. -Ach, co za zachęcający widok.- Westchnął Tydeus.- Czego to człowiek/Patapon nie robi, żeby ratować świat... Tak więc grupa weszła do lasu. Moment po tym, jak minęli pierwsze drzewo, wydało im się, że zagłębili się już setki metrów. Wokół panowała nieprzyjemna mgła. Grube drzewa pochylały się nad Herosami. Wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że ktoś na nich patszy. Od czasu do czasu w mgle coś się poruszało. Nie słychać było śpiewu ptaków. Nawet nie wydawało się, iż panuje noc. Mgła dawała wrażenie ciemności. Bohaterowie szli ponurą drogą, wyklepaną kamieniami. Co jakiś czas wokół niej mijali ruiny domostw. Jako, że Herosi nie byli głupkami, nie wchodzili do ruin. Niebawem jednak zaczęło się robić gorzej. Zapadała jeszcze większa ciemność. -Oho.- Mruknął Geralt.- Zmrok zapada. Coś czuję, że teraz dopiero zrobi się nieciekawie. -To w tym miejscu wogóle zapada zmrok? Myślałłem, że w tym miejscu panuje wieczna noc...- Powiedział Psycho. -No co ty? Przecież do tej pory panowała jasny dzień. -Myślicie, że bezpieczniej będzie rozbić obóz?- Spytał Tydeus.- Ja czuję się padnięty. Tak więc dzielna grupa rozbiła obozik. Pośrodku rozpalili ognisko, które jednak w mgle niewiele dawało. Zapalić je się udało tylko dzięki miniaturowej odmianie Trybu Herosa Tydeusa. Nie wiedzieli czemu, rozbili je obok drogi, w obawie, że ktoś będzie nią przechodził. W tak wymarłym lesie? Jednak z naturalnych obaw zrobili to. Pierwszy wartę trzymał Tydeus. -I tak nie wiem czy zasnę.- Skomentował.- Ten las... Wywołuje we mnie niepokój. Grupa zasnęła. Tydeus trzymał wartę milcząc. Nie wiedział co robić. Siedział i słuchał. Milczenie nie ustawało. Tydeus popełnił błąd i spróbował skupić się na myślach otoczenia. Na moment zamarł. Czy coś było obok obozu...? -Tydeus- Mruknął Geralt.- Co jest? Czemu tak dyszysz? -Ojej, obudziłem cię? -Nie wiem. Chyba tak... Ale może obudziło coś innego. Powartuję za ciebie. -Jeszcze nie czas zmiany. Poza tym po mnie miał być Rainbow. -Dobra, ja cię zastąpię. Wyglądasz, jakby cię wampir dorwał. Tak więc Tydeus niespokojnie zasnął, a Geralt usiadł milcząc, wpatrując się w ognisko. Wiedźmin był zawsze czujny. Rozmyślał. Zaiste, coś tu było. Ale nie zbliżało się. Powoli się poruszało. Ale nie podchodziło. Prze myśl mu przeszło: Widmo z lasu. Albo Cień. Albo coś z Otchłani. Geralt zamarł. Jeszcze ani razu przed spotkaniem nowych kolegów nie słyszał o Otchłani. A jak na razie nawet nie wiedział jak Achri'ta wygląda. No właśnie jak wygląda Otchłań? Czym ona jest? Spróbował sobie wyobrazić Otchłań. Zaprzestał prób. Nie wiedział czemu. Albo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Otchłani... Albo mu się to udało. I ten sukces kazał mu przestać... Nagle zamarł. Poczuł coś na hełmie. Lekkie skrobnięcie... Znów to samo. To nie była gałązka. Koledzy spali. Czy coś drapało pazurem po jego hełmie...? Geralt powoli dobył miecza. Momentalnie ciął bronią nad głową. Ciszę rozdarł przerażający, widmowy wrzask kobiety. Wszyscy się zerwali. Zło zniknęło. -Co to było?!- Zawołał Wielki. -Coś mnie dotykało!- Odparł Geralt, rozglądając się.- Ale teraz zniknęło! -Spójrz pod nogi- powiedział niemo Tydeus, pokazując placem pod jego nogi. Wszyscy spojrzeli. Pod nogami Geralta leżała odcięta dłoń. Kobieca. Ale pełna zmarszczek, a jej paznokcie wyglądały jak pazury. Nie płynęła z niej krew. -O rany...- Powiedział któryś.- Co to było? -Wampir?- Spytał Geralt.- Podobne. -Znam się na bestiach.- Powiedział Wojnar.- Wiem co to. Wampiro-podobna bestia, zwana hannya. Mściwa demonica. Dłoń wciąż jest jej częścią. Wciąż jest nie-żywa. Wszystkim wydało się, że ręka się poruszyła. -Co my z tym zrobimy?- Spytał Psycho.- Upieczemy i zjemy? -W sumie... Pomysł niezły.- Uznał Tydeus.- Płomień! Tydeus wbił ostrze włóczni w dłoń i wsunął ją do ogniska. Dłoń momentalnie zaczęła wierzgać. Z hen daleka, z głebi lasu doszedł wrzask, podobny do tego, jaki obudził Herosów. Dłoń po chwili podała się i spłonęła. Ciarki przeszły Herosom po plecach. -Myślę, że teraz lepiej sobie pójść z tego miejsca. Zanim przyjdą tu koledzy dego demona.- Zaproponował Metallicafun. Reszta się z nim zgodziła. Była późna noc, ale lepiej stale wędrować, niż pozwolić duchom skupić się na sobie... Grupa szła kamienną drogą. Tak jak wcześniej, panowała cisza i mgła. Na szczęście wstał dzień, zatem mrok stał się bardziej przejrzysty. We mgle ukazały im się dwa słupy, droga biegła pomiędzy nimi. Słupy wyraźnie dawniej coś podtrzymywały. Były one obmurszałe, zruinowane. Jedna wciąż miała czubek. Gdy bohaterowie doszli do nich, zobaczyli przecinający drogę, niewielki kanion. Z głebi dobiegał odgłos płynącej wody, jednak samego źródła widać nie było. Zasłaniała je mgła, przez którą widać było tylko zarys przeciwnej ściany kanionu i dalszą drogę. Na stromych ścianach kanionu wraz z drogą stały dwie końcówki zawalonego mostu, którego kolumny były dawniej częścią. Jak się wydawało, dawniej most był częścią drogi. Teraz jednak zastępował go dużo nowszy (ale i tak stary), prosty mostek z liny i desek, którego linki były przywiązane do kolumn. -Co to?- Spytał Tydeus. -Rzeka i mostek.- Odparł Metallicafun. -Idziemy przez to?- Spytał Wielki.-Dość niebezpiecznie wygląda. Skąd on się tu wziął? Tędy nikt nie przechodził od lat, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Po co go zbudowali? -Cóż, w takich miejscach musi być drewniano-linowy mostek. I musi się chwiać. I zawalić pod ostatnim przechodzącym z grupy. Tak już po prostu jest.- Wzruszył ramionami Wojnar. Zaczęła się dyskusja, kto pierwszy przechodzi i czy w ogóle. Uznano, że kanion może być długi, zatem próba obejścia go może być zbyt czasochłonna. Szczęśliwym przechodniem stał się Wielki. Powoli wszedł na mostek, który nawet nie zaskrzypiał. Zachwiał się za to. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Wielki przechodząc przez konstrukcję miał wrażenie, że coś czai się pod spodem. Z tyłu dopingowali go koledzy. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, dotarł na drugi koniec rzeki bez problemów. -No!- Zawołał z drugiego brzegu.- Jest bezpieczny! Chodźcie! ale radzę pojedynczo! Następny był Psycho. Potem Metallicafun, Gresh, Geralt i Wojnar. Ostatni był Tydeus. Gdy Wojnar doszedł, Tydeus wszedł, trochę niepokojąc się, że zostaje sam na brzegu kanionu w takim miejscu. Zaledwie wszedł, któryś z kolegów wrzasnął na niego. -ZA TOBĄ! Tydeus w ostatnim momencie zdążył się odwrócić, by zobaczyć jak jakaś bestia zza jego pleców skacze na niego z przerażającymym rykiem. Zdążył tylko ujrzeć rozwartą paszczę. W ostatnim momencie podniósł włocznię przez co potwór zacisnął szczęki na drzewcu, a nie na nim. Jednak siła naskoku bestii powaliła go na most. Czarna, smocza bestia syczała i napierała, wciąż usiłując zatopić w nim zęby. Jej łapy, uzbrojone w długie, zakrzywione pazury, idealne do rozszarpywania mięsa zaczęły garnąć się ku jego rękom i klatce piersiowej. -Idę!- Zawołał Wojnar, wyjmując miecz. Zaledwie jednak postawił stopę na mostku, rozległo się znaczące skrzypnięcie. Most tylko czekał, by zawalić się, gdy wejdą na niego dwie osoby... Wojnar musiał zrobić krok do tyłu. Nic nie mogli zrobić. Psycho ześwirował, widząc bestię i zaczął weń rzucać szyszkami, co, niestety, wiele nie dało. Rozdział czwarty: 'Siła woli Tydeus wciąż siłował się z dyszącym koszmarem. Poczuł, że pazury zaczynają się do niego dobierać. Zgiął nogę i kopnął bestię w brzuch, odpychając ją. Stwór z warknięceiem opadł na próg mostu. Tydeus natychmiast wstał i robiąc kroki w tył, zasłaniając się włócznią, szedł dalej w stronę drugiego brzegu. Bestia przyczaiła się do skoku, kuląc się ku ziemi. Tydeus przygotował się, by pchnąć bronią prosto w paszczę skaczącego na niego potwora. Stało się inaczej, bardzo szybko. Nagle tuż przed Tydeusem pojawił się coś jakby trójwymiarowy cień bestii, która momentalnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Wraz z jej zniknęciem, cień przemienił się w nią. (Coś jakby Żywy Cień Zeda z LoL-a.) Tydeus poczuł, że potwór wpija w niego pazury, trzymając się go, wisząc na nim. Jego włocznia miała za duży zasięg. Mieczem mógłby pchnąć bestię, ale tak dużą bronią? Przed oczami zobaczył zęby bestii... Która swego ukąszenia nie zatrzymała na nim... Ale na jego masce, która w tym momencie uratowała go. Tydeus zrobił nagle coś, czego stwór się nie spodziewał. Drzewcem broni uderzył w bok bestii, odrzucając ją na bok. Bestia z dzikim rykiem, brzmiącym niemal jak wrzask zleciała pod mostek, we mgłę. Rozległ się plusk wody. Tydeus szybko przeszedł przez mostek i dołączył do kolegów. Od razu zaczęły się pytania, czy jest cały, co to było i tak dalej... -Wszystko w porządku.- Odparł.- Trochę mnie podrapało, ale ok. Ale co to było- nie wiem. -A ja wiem.- Odparł Metallicafun.- Pamiętasz ten obrazek z książki, w której szukaliśmy znaków? Ta bestia była podobna do tamtego obrazka. -Achri'ta...?- Spytał cicho Tydeus.- Tak... Wszyscy spojrzeli we mgłę w kanionie. Znów zapadła cisza. Z mgły nie dobiegał żaden głos, poza płynącą wodą... -Idźmy dalej.- Powiedział Wielki.- Zanim to bydlę się wydostanie, lepiej być daleko. Herosi szybkim krokiem ruszyli dalej kamienną drogą. Tymczesem, w kanionie potwór, powoli płynąc, opierając się spokojnemu prądowi wody, podpłynął do brzegu, jakim była stroma ściana. Istota wbiła w ścianę pazury przedniej łapy, by się wspiąć, ale miękka, błotnista ziemia po prostu odpadła od ściany. Po kilku podobnych próbach demonica zezłościła się. Rozłożyła sześć potwornych macek na plecach i wbijając je głęboko w miękką ścianę powoli, jak pająk po szybie, dotarła do progu kanionu. Bestia strzepnęła ziemię z macek i pochyliła się, węsząc. Herosi byli daleko, ale wciąż szli tak wyraźną ścieżką... Nawet nie trzeba było ich wywęchiwać... Tymczasem Herosi szli dalej ponurym lasem... Wędrowali wciąż przez mgłę, do tej pory to było dla nich tylko złudzenie, ale Herosi teraz na prawdę czuli, że las nie ma końca. Szli kamienną ścieżką.... w pewnej chwili spostrzegli bardzo majestatyczną ruinę zamku. Herosi postanowili, że przez chwilę mogą zostać i popatrzeć. Z ruin dobiegały ciche szepty przerywane raz na jakiś czas głośnym krzykiem. Nagle Psycho zaczął iść bardzo powoli w kierunku zamku. -PSYCHO! -Co ty robisz?!? Wracaj - krzyczeli Głosy wyraźnie nie dochodziły do Psycho. Gdy zniknął za mgłą wszyscy usłyszeli jego krzyk. Tydeus postanowił to sprawdzić. Szedł najpierw normalnie, ale potem szedł powoli, jak Psycho, powoli, zapatrzony we mgłę. Tym razem chodzenie przypadło na Wielkiego. W pewnym momencie szybko się otrząsnął i krzyknął przerażony: -Nie pozwólcie mi odejść!!! -Co? -Nawet jeśli będziecie musieli użyć siły...! - wrzasnął i znów zaczął wędrować, widocznie wbrew swojej woli Reszta Herosów łapała go za ręce, zakładali nelsony itp. Wielki szybko wyrywał się ich chwytów. W pewnym momencie odwrócił zasyczał i zaczął atakować resztę. Walka była zaciekła, oj i to bardzo... Nie chce mi się jej opisywać. W pewnym momencie Wojnar podbiegł do Wielkiego i uderzył go rękojeścią sztyletu w głowę. Zemdlał. Po kilku sekundach wstał i powiedział zdyszany: -Dzięki.... -A co....? - zapytał Gresh -Nie pytaj. Biała Dama i Błędne Ogniki. To jest taka kobieta duch, widzi ją tylko jedna osoba na raz, to Dama wybiera tę osobę. Kusi ludzi i każe im iść za sobą. Koło niej zawsze fruwają takie niebieskie płomyczki, Ogniki. -A Psycho i Tydeus? -Spokojnie... Białe Damy mieszkają w ruinach lub na cmentarzach. Te z cmentarzy są złe, podłe, zabijają. Te z ruin zazwyczaj ostrzegają, pomagają ludziom, a potem ich wypuszczając, czyszcząc pamięć.... -A po co ich ostrzegają, skoro wymazują potem pamięć? -Żeby nie mieli traum czy czegoś. Informacja jest zapisana w podświadomości, ludzie twierdzą, że podpowiada im intuicja. -A czemu byłeś taki przerażony, kiedy cię napadła, skoro miała cię ostrzec? -Bo te z cmentarzy zawsze mi się mylą z tymi z ruin. Psycho i Tydus wrócili tak, jak poszli, powoli i wpatrzeni w nicość. -No to co? Idziemy tam? - spytał Psycho, który faktycznie nic nie pamiętał -Mówiłem? - Wielki przypomniał, że mówił, że tak będzie -O co wam chodzi? - spytał Tydeus -Potem ci wyjaśnię. Teraz w drogę. Wrócili na kamienny szlak.... Idąc przezeź nie widzieli niczego ciekawego pewnie z powodu mgły. Jednak po pięciu minutach jednak przyszły tajemnicze postacie w kapturach z ciężkimi przedmiotami którymi ogłuszyli Herosów. Po paru minutach nieprzytomności grupa obudziła się z kominkiem, krzesłami i stolikiem. Na jednym z nich siedział... Crew. -Widzę, że już się obudziliście.- Powiedział Crew - Musimy przedyskutować wiele rzeczy. -Crew! Co ty tu robisz? Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.- Odpowiedział Wojnar -I tak miało być.- odparł - Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie wytłumaczę wam wszystko co powinniście wiedzieć. Postacie w kapturach to Rebeliańci. Teraz są jednymi z niewielu ludzi/pataponów którzy sprzeciwiają się Achri'cie. Odnalazłem ich i nawiązałem kontakt czego skutki teraz widzicie. I to właściwie tyle. - A jeśli chodzi o śmierć?- spytał Tydeus - Jeśli chodzi o śmierć to ją upozorowałem. Nie chciałem żeby nasi przeciwnicy zaczeli mnie ścigać a w efekcie żeby znaleźli rebelie. -Okej rozumiem. - Jak chcecie rozejrzyć się po obozie prosze bardzo. Macie nawet własne pokoje. To są od 27 do 32 ewntualnie do 33 dla Wielkiego. -Świetnie. Możemy już chyba wyjść.- powiedział Geralt -Jeszcze jedno pytanie...- Zaczął Gresh.- Co z Rainbowem? -Niestety, pobiegł za mną... A potem uparł się, że pójdzie własną drogą. Nie wiem co robi i co się z nim stało. Herosi wychodząc ujrzeli duży, wydeptane pole w małej kotlinie z szerokim wyjściem. Pokoje byłe przy ścianie. Od razu poszli szukać numerków od 27 do 33. Gdy je znaleźli mogli wreszcie odetchnąć, ponieważ pokoje były duże i ciepłe a łóżka wygodne. Poszli od razu spać. Nazajutrz... Herosi obudzili się, zjedli śniadanie i poszli od razu zapytać się Crew'a co dalej. Wiadomość nie uszczęśliwiła ich. -Zapewne spodobało wam się tutaj ale niestety już musimy się zbierać. - powiedział Crew- W lesie w pobliżu miasta Hoshebiti uaktywniły się podobno... -...Wrota Otchłani podobno tak straszne, że sama Umbra boi się patrzeć. Znamy tą historię.- dokończył Wielki - Wyśmienicie! Czyli możemy ruszać! -Nie możemy jeszcze dłużej zostać? - spytał się ktoś - Nie bez powodu zwą nas Herosami.- odpowiedział Crew - Możecie w drodze wyjątku zostać do południa by się przygotować. Pięć godzin później... -Dobra możemy ruszać. Wszyscy przygotowani? Jak tak to świetnie- powiedział Crew - Będziemy się komunikować z Dexem dowódcą Rebelii poprzez Babatto. - Przecież łatwo je przechwycić.- powiedział Tydeus - A masz lepszy pomysł? Dobra niewazne ruszamy. I tak grupa wyruszyła. Grupa wróciła na kamienną drogę. Cisza wciąż panowała. -Niedługo powinniśmy dojść do Dornoru.- Powiedział Crew.- Pewnie nie wiecie, o co mi chodzi? -Ja wiem.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Psycho... Czy nas przed tym miejscem ktoś nie ostrzegał? -Jestem pewien, że tak.- Odparł Psycho, dziwnie poważnie.- Ale i tak nie wiem, o co chodzi. -Ja sam dowiedziałem się o tym miejscu od Rebelii.- Powiedział Crew.- Nie byłem tam. Niemniej, wiem, że Dornor to... -...Ruiny miasta.- Odgadł Tydeus.- W środku lasu Umarłego Drzewa. -Tak. Mówi się, że gdy las wymarł, wymarł też Dornor, duże, stare miasto stojące pośrodku lasu. Nie przyszedł z niego żaden uchodźca. Nawet Rebelianci na wszelki wypadek nie zatrzymują się w tym miejscu. Nie boją się widm, ale nie wiedzą, co czai się w Dornorze. -Crew, słuchaj...- Powiedział cicho Metallicafun.- Tydeus i Psycho mogą wiedzieć coś więcej niż my... Po cichu opowiedział mu o tym, co spotkało dwóch kompanów. -Czyli, zdaje się, że Dama ostrzegła ich przed Dornorem.- Mruknął Crew.thumb|Podobizna ruin Herosi maszerowali. Aż doszli do Dornoru. '''W dobry nastrój powinna Cię wprawić TA ścieżka dźwiękowa. Powitała ich smętna strażnica, obrosła martwymi roślinami i zruinowana. Miasto pochłaniała mgła. Budynki były bardzo stare, ale wciąż prawie nie zniszczone. Domy i rozmaite inne budynki ponuro oblegały ulice. Panowała przeraźliwa cisza. W ruinach prawie nie rosły drzewa. Wydawało się, że gargulce na budynkach oglądały się za Herosami. Cała grupa miała wrażenie, że za rogiem panuje ruch, ale cisza i widok mówiły co innego. Grupa milcząc szła. Czuli, jakby martwe miasto oddychało. Ulica doprowadziła ich na rynek. Smętny, wybrukowany kamieniami plac miał sześciokątne kształty. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały go wysokie budynki, niczym arenę. Rozdział piąty: W grupie siła! - Co za świry mieszkały w takim miejscu.- Spytał Geralt, drżąc. -Kiedyś to było wspaniałe miasto.- Odparł Tydeus.- Piękne i żywe. Niestety, otaczający je teren... umarł. A razem z nim miasto. Co jednak spotkało mieszkańców? Czy widzieliście w ogóle jakieś zwłoki? Rzeczywiście, w tym martwym mieście nie widzieli żadnych ludzkich szczątek. Jakby mieszkańcy zniknęli. Niestety, gdy tak gadali o mieście, zaczął zapadać zmierzch. W mieście narastająca ciemność była eszcze bardziej upiorna niż w reszcie lasu. -No cóż... Chyba można przenocować w tym miejscu.- Powiedział Wojnar.- Lepiej na otwartej przestrzeni niż w gąszczu. -Nie!- Zawołał Tydeus. -Ostrzegano nas! Nie nocujcie tu!- Dodał Psycho. -Rebelianci mnie ostrzegali... Nawet nie wiedzieli, co się stanie, jeśli się tu zanocuje... Jeszcze nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by to robić.- Stwierdził Crew. I znów zaczęła się mała dyskusja... (Głównie nie na temat, czy nocować, tylko czemu NIE nocować.) Tymczasem mrok zapadał. Gdy Herosi się uspokoili, noc już objęła wszystko. Zapadła decyzja. Nocujemy! Pierwszą wartę sprawował Geralt. Tak jak inni nie był pewny co do bezpieczeństwa miasta. Przez chwile faktycznie było bezpiecznie, lecz w pewnym momencie Wiedźmin usłyszał szmery dochodzące z głębi miasta. Postanowił zbudzić reszte. Wszyscy stali i nasłuchiwali. W końcu z mroku wyłoniły się... szkielety. "Mieszkańcy" zaczeli atakować Herosów. Grupa zaczeła się bronić ale niewiele to dawało. Ożywieńców było po prostu zbyt dużo. Sytuacja wyglądała tragicznie. Nawet gdy każdy użył swojego Trybu Herosa nie wiele to dawało. W końcu aura Tydeusa zaczeła słabnąć i stracili obronę. Na niewiele zdały się miecze, łuki, topory i włócznie wobec takiego ataku. - Mówiłem żeby tu nie nocować, ale ty jak zwykle się uparłeś! - powiedział Crew do Wojnara - To nie ja mówiłem żeby tu spać. To Metallica! - Tak jeszcze czego. - odpowiedział Metallicafun na stwierdzenie Wojnara - Nieważne kto co mówił, musimy pokonać te szkielety! - krzyczał Tydeus Trójka(Crew, Wojnar i Metallicafun) popatrzyła po sobie i zaczeła walczyć z nieumarłymi. Wszyscy byli w fatalnej sytuacji. Pojawiało się więcej szkieletów niż umierało. W końcu Herosi postanowili uciec z miasta. Utorowali sobie drogę i uciekli. Biegli dalej przez las aż jęki umrzyków ucichły. Postanowili rozbić kolejny obóz. Większość Herosów była ranna więc musieli wyruszyć po zioła. Gdy wkońcu rany były opatrzone wszyscy poszli spać oprócz Tydeusa który sprawował wartę. Reszta nocy przebiegła bez żadnych walk. Gdy grupa się obudziła wyruszyła dalej. - Nie zauważyłeś, że Tydeus jest ostatnio jakiś blady? - spytał się Crew - To są oznaki wampiryzmu. - Właśnie. Poprzednio jeszcze na początku tej przeklętej wyprawy spotkaliśmy coś w stylu wampira. - poinformował Wojnar - Myślisz, że mógł go ukąsić? - Niestety, ale tak. Po za tym skarżył się ostatnio na koszmary. To już pierwsze objawy Sanguinare Vimpirism. - Musimy szybko znaleść jakiejś lekarstwo zanim spali się w słońcu. - stwierdził Wojnar Resztę drogi milczeli. Gdy słońce zaczynało wschodzić, wszyscy bali się o Tydusa. Kazali mu się chować w cieniu ale to niewiele dawało. Nagle Wielki wpadł na pomysł. Sięgnął do plecaka (WTF? mamy plecaki?) i wyciągnął z niego jakiś moały kociołek, trochę wody, pył i kurz z dna plecaka i jakieś nasionko. -Co chesz zrobić? - pytał Gresh Wielki wziął włócznię Tydusa i zanurzył ją w wodzie, którą wlał już do kociołka. Woda zaczęła wrzeć. Zasiał nasionko i przywołał korzenie które dały mu tyle wody i minerałów, że kwiat natychmiast urósł. Zgniótł go i wrzucił do wody, która nagle zmieniła kolor na niebieski. Na koniec wrzucił garść pyłu i mikstura wybuchła dymem. Wyjął coś co przypomina dzisiejszą strzykawkę i zapełnił ją tym płynem. Wstrzyknął go Tydeusowi i on natychmiast przestał czuć się tak źle. Wędrowali dalej. Mroczny las zaczął się rozrzedzać. Nagle coś przykuło ich uwagę. Niedaleko drogi była polana, na której coś było. Grupa nie powstrzymała ciekawości i weszła na polanę. Pośrodku polany stał kamień, wielki jak uśpiony Dogaeen. Mgła nagle się jakby rozrzedziła. Z mgły zaczęły wyłaniać się widma. Rozmaite wampiry, duchy i szkielety, teraz każdego kościotrupa otaczała dusza. -Zatem doszliście tutaj. Dobrze. Pochłoniemy was, jak las nas. Zostaniecie jednymi z nas.- Powiedział jakiś przerażający głos. -Zniszcie kamień!- Rozległ się jęk jednej z dusz, jakby wbrew narzucanej woli.- Zniszcie kamieeeń...! Wtedy wszystkie upiory jednocześnie rzuciły się na Herosów. Ci stojący na zewnątrz grupy, z trudem odparli atak, ale widma napierały dalej. -Wojnar!- Wrzasnął Wielki.- Zniszcz ten głaz! Szybko! Wojnar, który stał pośrodku grupy, obok głazu, spojrzał nań. Głaz emanował jakąś magią... Wojnar wykonał PonPonChakaChaka by naładować siły, przez co jego złoty miecz zaczął się jarzyć. I wtedy Wojnar skoczył do góry, jak Grenburr w Trybie Herosa, jednak zamiast na koniec ciąć, wbił ostrze w głaz. Rozległa się eksplozja, przerażliwy pisk, jakby ziemia pękała i wielki błysk światła, jak zniszczenie skrzyni Arcy Pandary w formie giganta. Pierwszy obudził się Tydeus. Pierwszym co zobaczył był... lis. Nie był to magiczny, dziewięciooogonowy lis, jakiego można spotkać w nawiedzonym lesie. To był zwyczajny, mały, rudy lisek, który, widząc iż jest widziany, przez chwilę patrzył się okrągłymi oczkami na Tydeusa, po czym czmychnął. Tydeus się rozejrzał. Reszta też się obudziła. -Gdzie my jesteśmy?- Spytał Wojnar. -W Dornorze. A raczej jego ruinach.- Odparł spokojnie Tydeus, zamykając oczy i wzdychając. Wokół roztaczały się ruiny miasta, jednak zupełnie inne, niż widzieli ostatnio. Wszystko było zawalone. Wszystko zarastały zielone drzewa i inne rośliny, nad głową Herosów na gałęzi śpiewała sikorka. Słońce świeciło na bezchmurnym niebie. -Jak tu ładnie.- Powiedział Wielki, będąc pod wrażeniem. -Ach... Obudziliście się.- Usłyszeli spokojny, widmowy głos. Spojrzeli w jego stronę. Ujrzeli jasne, lewitujące w świetle widmo. Nogi upiora rozwiewały się w powietrzu, jego twarzy nie dało się obejrzeć. -Czym... Kim jesteś?- Spytał Gresh. -Jestem posłańcem. Mam podziękować wam za uratowanie nas wszystkich z przeklęcia. -Oj, nie ma sprawy.- Odparł Metallicafun. -Dzięki wam możemy znów zacząć życie, jako zwierzęta i rośliny w tym lesie. To cudowne, po tak długim byciu nieumarłymi. Niszcząc głaz zniszczyliście narzędzie naszych tortur. Mój czas się kończy. Zaraz wrócę do życia. Wysłuchajcie mnie.- Widmo wskazało palcem ruiny ratusza.- To, co tam znajdziecie... przyda wam się. Zatrzymajcie, przechowywane przez nas skarby. To niestety jedyne, co możemy dać wam w nagrodę, okazując naszą wdzięczność. Żegnajcie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję... Duch rozpłynął się i na jego miejscu nagle pojawiła się jaszczurka, która od razu schowała się pod głazem. Herosi udali się do wskazanego ratusza. Sufit był zawalony, lecz nie było widać jego szczątków (szczątek? jak to się mówi?) na podłodze ratusza. W środku nie było żadnych krzeseł, dekoracji ozdób, nic. Tylko ruina. Jednak widać było wgłębienie w podłodze. Zapewne kiedyś było zakryte. Po zajrzeniu weń, Herosi ujrzeli złotą skrzynię, ozdobioną purpurowymi klejnotami. Z trudem wyciągnęli ją i otworzyli. -Co tam jest?- Spytał zaciekawiony Gresh. -Hmm. Ciekawe.- Powiedział Wojnar.- Patyk. W skrzynce był patyczek, który wyglądał jak zrobiony z rdzenia wielkiego pióra. Miał złocisto- granatowy kolor. Herosi przekazywali go sobie z rąk do rąk, oglądając. Psycho po wzięciu artefaktu machnął nim w powietrzu jak mieczem. Patyczek pozostawił w powietrzu małą fioletową kreskę. Herosi zdębieli. -Co to było?- Spytał Tydeus. -Znam ten rodzaj magii.- Powiedział, zastanawiając się Metallicafun.- To coś jest przepełnione magią, ale nie skierowaną ku jednemu celowi. Ta magia jest... wielofunkcyjna. -W jakim sensie? -To znaczy może spełniać wiele podobnych zadań. Może służyć do wielu podobnych celów. Ale do jakich to służy... nie wiem. -Cokolwiek to jest, może się przyda.- Uznał Wielki.- Zatrzymajmy to. Herosi zapakowali piórko do plecaka Wojnara i wyszli z ruin. W miłej, wesołej atmosferze starą, kamienną drogą przez piękny i żywy las doszli do jego ujścia. -No to teraz mamy skróconą drogę do Hoshebiti. Ale skróconą, niekoniecznie znaczy: krótką.- Stwierdził Wojnar kiwając głową. (O tym artefakcie jeszcze popiszę.- Tydeus) Rozdział szósty: Straszna bestia I tak Herosi podróżowali.... ich droga prowadziła przez pustynię, kanion oraz rzekę. Wędrowali przez pustynię bez picia czy prowiantu. Poczuli, że ziemia nagle zaczęła drżeć. -Ziemia się czegoś boi, skoro się trzęsie, nie? - spytał Psycho. -Ech.... Ogromny robal wyskoczył z ziemi i pożarł Herosów. Był gigantyczny! Jego żołądek był wielkości góry! Wszystko co zazwyczaj jadł to ziemia.... Razem z jaskiniami, a więc jego wnętrze przypominało system jakiń. - Zaraz.... Co? - Psycho skapnął się o co chodzi dopiero jak mu to wyjaśniano (4 godziny później). - Mówie... - Tłumaczył Metallicafun. - ..., że jesteśmy w brzuchu dziwnego robala. Cóż, nic wielkiego. Ale to nie jest normalny brzuch! To są jakieś jaskinie pełne soków trawiennych! - Dobra, idziemy! - Krzyknął Tydeus. I szli między różnymi częściami wykwintnego pożywienia robala. - Cóż - Mówił Wielki - Można się napić - Ja już piłem... Nie radzę. - Powiedział Metallicafun Aż nagle doszli do jakiś ruin, (tak, we wnętrznościach!) a tam spotkali jakiegoś starca i piękną dziewkę. - Achh, witajcie - Mówił starzec - Wyjście jest za nami. - Siemano - Powiedział Psycho. Już starzec chciał coś mówić ale brzuch się zatrząsł a nieznajomi rozpłyneli się w powietrzu. Herosi poszli wskazaną drogą ale nic tam nie było. Popadli w żałobę... Wędrowali przez tajemnicze korytarze... znaleźli pewną jaskinię. Postanowili, że tu rozłożą obóz. Nastała noc (ciekawe po czym poznali, że pora spać, skoro w robalu nie ma okien...) Pierwszą wartę miał Psycho. Już po zaledwie połowie godziny zaczął krzyczeć: -A! Jakieś wielkie http://www.newhealthguide.org/images/19999893/image001.jpg tu lecą! -Co? Jakie zielone kule? Wszyscy wybiegli z namiotów. -Eeee.... Wielki wyjaśnisz? -To są bakterie. Ten robal na coś choruje, bakterie krążą po całym jego organiźmie, również po brzuchu. -Okej, ale czemu one są takie wielkie?!? -Duży robal, duże bakterie. -Czy to są baktrie jakieś groźnej choroby? -Chyba moru błyskawicznego. Zwykła dżuma, ale szybsza. Objawy są takie, że na skórze pojawiają się czarne plamy i coś się potem z nimi dzieje.... Chyba pękały i wylewały krew, czy coś takiego... -Czyli, nie dotykać, ale zabić. -Tak. -Bardzo mamy przerąbane? -I to jak.... Herosi początkowo zaczeli uciekać ale bakterie były coraz bliżej. Mettalica wziął swoją katane i rzucił w jedną z bakterii. Ta się zniszczyła. -To jest myśł! Krzyknął Tydeus. Herosi zaczeli nieustannie rzucać broniami w bakterie. Wojnara to już nudziło dlatego specjalnym zaklęciem sprawił że bakterie znikneły. -CO? Zapytał niedowierzający Wielki -Dobra chodzmy dalej. Rzekł znudzony Wojnar. -Okej bakterii nie ma, ale jak wyjdziemy? - Spytał Tydeus - Stop! Mam pomysł jak stąd wyjść! - Krzyknął uradowany Gresh - No to działaj MacGyverze. Gresh zaczął napastować ścianę żołądka swoją piką. Wszyscy krzyczeli żeby tego nie robił, ale było już za późno. Herosi przelecieli przez przełyk, gardło i jamę ustną aż znależli się już na powierzchni. - Chryste! Jestem w... - krzyczał Wojnar - Moja grzywka!!! - Ważne, że już jesteśmy na powierzchni. - Patrzcie. Jeszcze kreatura się zbliża! - Powiedział Geralt Wszyscy patrzyli na zbliżającego się robala. W końcu każdy użył swojego Heromode i robak leżał już martwy. Z jego ran wyciekła czarna krew. Herosi szli dalej. Każdy spostrzegł na swoim cielie czarne plamy. Zaraźili się bowiem morem błyskawicznym. Crew postanowił razem z Wielkim(który także znał się na alchemi) wywar zwiększający czas do następnych objawów a tym samym zgonu. Tak czy siak wszyscy musieli się po paru dniach czołgać. Gdy wszyscy stracili przytomność przyszedł do nich druid który skroplił ich ciała lekarstwem. Gdy Herosi obudzili się znajdowali się w małej chatce. Druid(do którego należał ten dom) podał im herbatę i prowiant na dalszą podróż. Bohaterzy postanowili jednak nie nadużywać gościnności starca i wyszli. Wędrówka przebiegała w wesołej atmosferze. Herosi mieli wesoły nastrój. Po raz pierwszy od dawna. Brakowało tylko Rainbowa, który puścił by wesoły motyw Modamepon. -Wiecie... Jakoś bardzo wesoło się czuję.- Powiedział Wielki. -Ja też.- Dodał Tydeus.- Ostatnio miałem taki dobry nastrój zanim was spotkałem. -Chyba wiem dlaczego.- Powiedział Metallicafun.- Czuję, że nie ma wokół nas nic... złego. Chodzi mi o to, że nie wyczuwam obecności tego, co śledziło nas od dawna, zanim nas pożarł ten mega-Zaknel. -Ta demonica? -Tak. Mogła nas śledzić w lesie, w mieście... Ale jak miała by nagle dostać się do wnętrza wielkiego robala? A tym bardziej, jeśli zakopał się pod ziemię? Ta monstrualna glista nas od niej odizolowała! Rzeczywiście, czuli jakąś ciszę i spokój. -Zatem nie ma jej gdzieś w pobliżu?- Spytał Geralt. -Nie. Zgubiła nas.- Odparł Wojnar. I miał rację. W tym czasie rozdrażniona Achri'ta hen daleko stamtąd szukała dokąd prowadzi zawalony tunel robaka... -Więc zadam pytanie, które nurtuje mnie od dawna. Skoro jej tu nie ma, pewnie rozmowa o tym wiele nie zaszkodzi. Otóż coś o tym słyszałem... Ale czym jest ten świat, z którego ona pochodzi? Co to jest Otchłań? -Ja nie wiem.- Powiedział Crew.- A wy? -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.- Powiedział Tydeus. -Ja co nieco wiem.- Powiedział Metallicafun.- Czytałem o tym. -Ja też coś wiem.- Powiedział Wojnar. -Otchłań to jakby... wymiar między wymiarami.- Powiedział Metallicafun. -W sumie nawet nie wymiar.- Zauważył Wojnar. -Właśnie. Otchłań nawet nie jest światem. Otchłań jest niczym. Jest pustką, próżnią. Oddziela wszelkie wymiary jak... jak mgła. Jest niczym. Totalnie niczym. Nie chodzi mi o zwykłe nic, jak pustynia. Otchłań jest totalną, absolutną nicością. -Ciekawe, ale i dziwne.- Zdumał się Tydeus.- Ale skoro jest niczym, to jakim cudem wysyła monstra na nas? -Tego nikt nie wie. Wiadomo tylko, że w Otchłani żyją różnorakie bestie. Nie wiadomo skąd się wzięły. Ponoć prawdziwa nisość jest inna niż to co my uważamy. Ponoć prawdziwa nicość jest nawet twórcza. -To brzmi wariacko.- Pokiwał głową Gresh. -Pewnie, że brzmi wariacko. Jedyne co jest pewne o Otchłani, to to, że żyją weń potwory i że oddziela wymiary.- Powiedział Wojnar. -Powiedziałem, co wiedziałem.- Odparł Metallicafun.- A ty, Wojnar? Wiesz coś więcej? -Wiem, że czasami coś z naszych światów dostaje się do Otchłani... - Odparł.- Zwykle przez pomyłki barier, które ją zatrzymują i wyznaczają granice. Może te potwory to tak naprawdę istoty ze światów, ale opętane nicością nicości Otchłani? Nawet bóstwa tego nie wiedzą. A może te potwory stworzono razem z Otchłanią? -Myślałem, że bóstwa wiedzą wszystko.- Powiedział Geralt. -Wiedzą wszystko o światach, którymi władają. Ale co jest poza tymi światami? To już należy do innych bóstw. -Zatem i Otchłań ma bóstwo? -Nie wiem. -Ok. Wiem, co chciałem.- Powiedział Geralt.- Ale co Otchłań ma do tego świata? Po co wysyła tu swą służącą? -A bo ja wiem...?- Spytał Wojnar, wzruszając ramionami.- Tak czy owak, trzeba ją zatrzymać. Musi być sposób na zniszczenie Otchłani. Coś mi w tym nie gra, ale musi być. Herosi, milcząc i nie tracąc spokoju, a wraz z nim dobrego nastroju szli dalej... Wędrowali w tym ich wesołym nastroju aż tu nagle zobaczyli wielki, bardzo szeroki i głęboki wąwóz. Pełen węży. - Jakieś pomysły? - spytał Wielki (dla nieświadomych: Herosi spędzili tyle czasu razem, że niemal porozumiewają się spojrzeniem). -Nie. -Ja też nie. -To całe szczęście, że ja tak.... - powiedział Wielki i tajemniczo się uśmiechnął. -O nie! Nie wystrzelisz mnie z tej swojej armaty! - zaprotestował Geralt -E... ja władam teraz toporami, zapomniałeś? Ale mam przy sobie armatę.... twój pomysł faktycznie jest lepszy. Każdy po kolei wchdził do armaty i zostawał wystrzeliwywany. Lecz pojawił się kłopot, gdy Wielki został sam po drugiej stronie. -Co się stało?!? Czemu tak się patrzysz w ziemię? - krzyczeli z drugiej strony -O nie! O NIE!!! Koło Wielkiego krążyło coś na kształt cienia jakiegoś stwora. Cień ten tworzył fioletową młgłę, którą zasłonił siebie i Wielkiego, tak, że reszta ich nie widziała. Tajemniczy przeciwnik nagle "wyszedł" ze swojego cienia, wyglądał jak fioletowy smok z różnymi wzorami namolowanymi na łuskach. Z jego paszczy wydobywały się czarne pioruny, Wielki z trudem unikał ciosów wroga. Gdy zbliżał się do niego na tyle, by go zaatakować, on od razu zminiał się w cień i uciekał (jako cień jest szybszy). Bohater biegał w tę i spowrotem, a z każym spudłowaniem był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. -DOŚĆ! - krzyknął, a sponad mgły wystrzelił zielony promień. Cała mgła rozpłynęła się... Wielkiego nie było. Smok za to leżał martwy. -Minuta ciszy, na cześć naszych poległych. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał głos Wielkiego, który pojawił się obok Herosów, niczym spod ziemi: -Co myśleliście, że się mnie tak łatwo pozbędziecie? "Już raz zginąłem".... -Wielki! Co to było? -Cynder. Cień, Mrok. Sługa Otchłani. -A ty się tu pojawiłeś, bo...? -Zmieniłem się w drzewca, a tam gdzie sięgają moje korzenie, tam mogę nimi przejść. Nowa moc. Taka Bio-Teleportacja. -Aaaa...ha. Czyli teraz oprócz tego czegoś na A goni nas to coś na C, tak? - spytał Psycho -Tak. - odparał Wielki -Więc lepiej stąd iść, zanim się obudzi, tak? -Tak. I szli dalej, już mniej wesoli.... ...i byli mniej wesoli, gdyby nie cichy, stłumiony huk eksplozji który usłyszeli. Zaraz po nim nastąpił cichutki świst. I tak w kółko, jednak dzwięki się coraz bardziej nasilały. -Eee..a to to co? - spytał Crew - Ktoś puszcza fajerwerki? -Na pewno ktoś puszczałby fajerwerki na środku pustyni - odpowiedział Gresh -Wiesz, spotkaliśmy już tyle dziwactw, że lepiej jest być gotowym na wszystko - powiedział Wielki -DE-DE-DE-D-DE-DE-DEDE-D-EDEDE - zaczął drzeć się Psycho -Cicho! Może ktoś potrzebuje pomocy! Jeżeli tak, to po po nastepnym huku usłyszymy wołanie o-... -DEEEEEEEEEEEEEESZ-ŁUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK! -LARWY! - Rozległ się robotyczny głos. Ten robotyczny głos. Głos Rainbowa. Po kilku hukach i świstach zobaczyli skaczącego na rakietach robota w hełmie wikinga. Jeszcze kilka strzałów i hop! Już stał przed Herosami. -Larwy! - zasalutował Rainbow -C-CO? RAINBOW?! Jak nas tu znalazłeś?! - wykrzyknął ciesząc się Wielki -Na radarze, drzewna larwo! -Aha... Dobra. Miło, że wróciłeś. Co robiłeś przez ten czas? -Wybrana odpowiedź: Moja sprawa. Tak więc komplet Herosów ruszył dalej. Tymczasem zapadła noc. Ustanowiona została warta nocna. Wszyscy spali, jeden wartownik. Po kilku zmianach nadszedł czas na Psycho. (Herosi nie byli pewni, czy taki świr powinien wartować w nocy, ale cóż... im więcej wartowników, tym krótsze warty.) Psycho siedział i nucił motyw Pokkurimakka, który pasował do nocy. W pewnym momencie coś usłyszał. Natychmiast zerwał się i obejrzał. W mroku nocy dostrzegł wygłodniałe oczy fenrira. Bestia powoli podkradała się ku niemu, wyraźnie licząc na posiłek. Psycho oczywiście uznał, że poradzi sobie sam, i że nie ma po co budzić reszty. Od razu sięgnął do plecaka po szyszkę. Dopiero co się obudził, w ciemności doszło do małej pomyłki i sięgnął do plecaka Wojnara. Mimo to złapał pierwsze co natrafił. Fenrir doskoczył, by złapać ofiarę i pożreć ją żywcem. Psycho mężnie podniósł oręż (patyczek) i ostrzegawczo ciął nim powietrze. Czubek patyczka zostawił garanatową smugę. Na fenrirze raczej nie wywarło to dużego wrażenia. Otworzył pysk, by rozpocząć ucztę. Psycho ciął bestię patyczkiem jak rapierem. Smużka przeleciała po boku pyska wilka, zostawiając mu wypalone rozcięcie. Stwór wydał dziki ryk i rzucił się do tyłu, skręcając się z bólu. Nieczujący bólu fenrir tarzał się po ziemi, zasłaniając łapą rozcięcie na boku paszczy, po czym wyjąc uciekł. Na ryk bestii Herosi momentalnie zerwali się. Psycho z dumą, po pokonaniu potwora machał kijkiem. -HAHAHA! Ty wredny kundlu!- Darł się.- Boli brudne futro? Chodź tu! Zakosztuj mej szyszki! Psycho wyciął patyczkeim w powietrzu "B" (Banan) niczym Zorro szpadą "Z". Gdy smuga utworzyła dwa półkola, w momencie utworzenia płaskich figur, brzuchy litery "B" wypełniły się kolorem, takim samym jak wstęgi. Przez kilka sekund figury trwały, po czym rozwiały się. Herosi, zdezorientwani nagle się ocknęli. -Dawaj to!- Zawołał Metallicafun, zabierając patyk Psycho, który strasznie się za to obraził. Metaliicafun odwrócił się do reszty i pokazując innym co czyni, wykonał patykiem kółko. Kółko także wypełniło się granatowym kolorem. Po kilku sekundach zniknęło. -Co to jest?- Spytał Tydeus.- W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem! -To portal międzywymiarowy!- Zawołał Wojnar.- Ten patyk może tworzyć dziury w ścianach wymiarów! -Tylko czy da się kontrolować, dokąd prowadzi?- Spytał Geralt. -Niesamowite.- Zdumiał się Wielki. -Skanowanie...- Zaczął Rainbow, patrząc na patyk.- To rdzeń pióra z głowy Dodongi. Wykryto też magię. Wykryto bardzo stary wiek. -Za pomocą tego czegoś można by niespodziewanie dostać się do Otchłani...- Zauważył Gresh. -Dopóki nie nauczymy się tego kontrolować, nie ma mowy.- Westchnął ciężko Wojnar.- Szkoda... Metallica, możesz używać różdżek? -Nie.- Odparł.- Nie jestem czarodziejem. Uczyłem się, ale zdecydowałem dołączyć do was, zamiast dalej się uczyć. -Gdyby był z nami Mahopon jak Temple, można by tego użyć... -Oj, Psycho, czemu nie pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy wysłaliśmy ciebie, Matfisa, Temple'a, Narissę i tamtego szarego Charibassę na kontynent? I przestań się boczyć.- Powiedział Wielki. Po skończonej dyskusji Herosi wznowili podróż. Przez większość czasu nic nie mąciło ich spokoju. Lecz grupa musiała przejść przez Bagna Czarnej Krwii. -Czemu te bagna zawdzięczają swoją nazwę? - spytał Tydeus -Dawno temu na tych terenach mieszkała hydra która nękała mieszkańców. Legenda głosi, że człowiek który próbował ją pokonać a na imię mu było Teos zranił hydrę. Jej krew spłynęła na glebę i wtedy utworzyły się tutaj bagna. Sama hydra uciekła nie wiadomo gdzie. - wytłumaczył Crew -Tak więc mamy czego się obawiać? -Podobno z ziemi splamionej krwią wyszły wielkie węże. Nikt nie ma ich opisu, ponieważ nikt komu udało się je zobaczył nie uszedł żywy. Bagna były wielkie i rozległe. Herosom nie udało się jednak spotkać(jak dotąd) żadnego węża. Czuli jednak, że powietrze przepełnia jad. Nastała jednak noc i trzeba było sprawować wartę. Pierwszy był Gresh. Pierwsze pietnaście minut warty było spokojne, ale następne chwile stały się koszmarem. Bowiem do obozowiska wpełzł wielki wąż. Gresh zaczął krzyczeć, aby wszyscy się obudzili. Nastała walka. Herosi jednak zabili bestię. Jednak z ciemności wyłoniła się kolejna, złapała Crewa za nogi i zawlokła wgłąb ciemności. Grupa pobiegła natychmiast w ślad za potworem, ale on był szybszy. Wkrótce jednak Herosi zostali okrążeni przez węże. Sytuacja zdawała się beznadziejna, lecz grupę uratował Crew, w dodatku na wężu. Grupa chciała zachować węża ale Crew postanowił go wypuścić. Postanowili wrócić do obozu i spakować się(bo był już dźień) i ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Po przekroczeniu bagien czekała ich przeprawa przez dżunglę. W dżungli było tajemnicze pole magnetyczne, więc ich kompas zwariował. Szli w jedym kierunku i doszli do krawędzi dżungli. Znaleźli się w tajemiczej tundrze (las deszczowy (ciepło, wilgotno) i tundra (zimno, zimno) obok siebie? WTF?). Zbudowali sanie, aby szybciej wydostać się z tundry i nie zamarznąć. (Aby wczuć się w klimat, posłuchaj motywu Kachinkoron!) Małe problemy sprawiały salamandry i lodowe golemy, ale Tydeus uzbrojony w moce ognia był dla lodowych bestii wspaniałym pogromcą. Zaczęły kończyć się zapasy, ale grupie się poszczęściło i spotkali Manbotha, którego szybko przerobiono na posiłki. (Crew strasznie go żałował.) Jednak pewnej warty nocnej wydarzyło się coś dziwnego... Rozdział ósmy: Zmiana stron -Geralt, twoja kolej.- Powiedział Wielki, budząc kolegę. -Hmm? No dobra... Warta była łatwa. Słońce już zaczynało przyświecać, a na śniegu widać było jak na dłoni. Niemniej, grupa obudziła się po długiej drzemce, gdy Słońce świeciło hen wysoko. -O, żesz...- Jęknął Wojnar.- Zaspaliśmy. -Ja tam nie żałuję.- Odparł Wielki. -Im dłużej podróżujemy, tym mniej czasu mamy... -Hej, gdzie nasz dzielny Wiedźmin?- Spytał nagle Gresh. -Radar uruchomiony... Wiedźminów nie wykryto.- Odparł Rainbow. Grupa szukała go, ale nie znalazła. -Gdzie on zniknął?- Dziwił się Crew. -Może poszedł sobie jak ty i Rainbow...?- Spytał ktoś. Chociaż grupa martwiła się o towarzysza i tak było za późno. Musieli iść dalej... Po drodze Tydeus podniósł włócznię i uwalniając płomyk z broni ogrzał sobie dłoń. -O, rany, gdzie ta Hoshebiti się zaczyna?- Spytał. -Niedaleko... Za tymi lodowymi terenami już się zaczyna. Następnej nocy zniknął Metallicafun. Potem Psycho. Potem Rainbow. Potem Wojnar i Gresh. -Zdaje się, że zostaliśmy tylko my.- Powiedział Crew. -Taa. Dziwne, nie?- Odparł Tydeus. -Coś czuję, że lepiej będzie, jeśli już nie będziemy się rozdzielać. -Zgadzam się. Ale szukamy reszty, czy idziemy dalej? -Czekajmy. Skoro coś porwało naszych kolegów, nas też będzie chciało. Tylko musimy mieć nadzieję, że mu się nie damy. -Ech, ta cała podróż opiera się na nadziei! Tak więć Tydeus i Crew już w nocy nie spali, tylko czuwali, pilnując siebie nawzajem. Pierwszej nocy się zaczęło. Chociaż było wcześnie, wciąż było ciemno. -Oho...- Powiedział Tydeus. -Widzę.- Odparł Crew. Dwóch Herosów stanęło plecami do siebie. -Miło cię było poznać.- Powiedział Tydeus. -Ciebie też. Czemu to mówisz? -Zostało nas dwóch. Możliwe, że zaraz zostanie jeden, więc na wszelki wypadek cię żegnam... Słyszysz to? -Co? -Szepty! -Nie... W sumie... Tak, coś tu jest... Tydeus? Tydeus się zachwiał. W jego głowie wszystko się mazało. Słyszał głośne szepty z tajemniczym pogłosem, jak gdyby echo je powtarzało. Upadł na ziemię, jak sparaliżowany. Gdy wstał, był sam. Sam, pośród lodowych terenów. Z dużej grupy twardych bohaterów, z których każdy mógłby roznieść zamek pełen strażników, został on sam. Wcale mu to nie odpowiadało. Skoro został sam, musiał pełnić wszystkie obowiązki. Obrońcy ziemi, dowódcy i decydującego. Wcale mu się to nie podobało. Lubił sam decydować, ale nie o tak dużą stawkę. -Niech was demon weźmie!- Zawołał w niebo.- Nie mogliście pozostawić ostatniego jakiegoś lepszego?! Albo chociaż mnie też wziąść?! Tydeus dalej szedł, ale nawet nie wiedział dokąd. Czekał na noc, by zniknąć jak koledzy. Z ich ekwipunku, który pozostawili znikając, zabrał wszystko, co mogło mu się przydać. Trochę jedzenia, sprzęt do przetrwania, wyrzutnia rakiet Rainbowa, oraz patyczek do podróży międzysferowych. Gdy przyszła zamieć, wściekły Tydeus zaczął się wyładowywać, padając w Tryb Herosa i zmiatając płomieniami śnieg wokół. Niewiele to zmieniło. Wkurzony, złamał włócznię na kolanie. Poszło mu to dziwnie łatwo. Tysiącletnia, albo i starsza, broń rozpadła się na dwa kawałki, posypały się drzazgi. -Oooch, ******.- Jęknął Tydeus, kryjąc twarz (a raczej maskę) w dłoniach.- Co ja zrobiłem? Teraz broni nie mam... Ku jego zaskoczeniu z włóczni zaczęły wypływać strumienie energii. W majestatyczny sposób ze strumieni uformowała się dusza ptaka drapieżnego, o czerwonych kolorach. -O... Więc to ty kryłeś się w mojej broni...- Powiedział Tydeus, wszystko było mu obojętne. -Tak.- Odparł duch.- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Najwyższa pora. -Na co? -Na prawdę, moja ludzka wersjo! -Chwila... To ty opętałeś Matfisa, tak w mieście! I to cibie przyciągały bagna Martwego Feniksa. A to co nas uratowało pod wulkanem, to był twój kolega. -Tak. Niestety, nie mogłem ci powiedzieć co chciałem. A mam sporo do powiedzenia.- Powiedział duch feniksa, patrząc na Tydeusa z szacunkiem, jak na starego kolegę. -Kim jesteś? Skąd się wziąłeś w mojoj broni? -Moje imię przepadło przed wiekami. Nic ci nie powie. Ale teraz słuchaj. Jestem, a raczej byłem, feniksem. I to nie takim, jak te które dotrwały do dzisiaj. Ja byłem królem. Władcą naszej rasy. To było w czasach, gdy ludzi nie było. Świat był dziewiczym, pełnym magii, nieskalanym miejscem. Władały istoty magiczne. Feniksy, lisy o dziewięciu ogonach, smoki i podobne. Ale pewnego dnia przyszedł do nas koniec. Niebiosa powiedziały nam: Wasza era się kończy. Czas na ludzi. Oczywiście, to było bardzo ekscytujące. Ale jak zobaczyłem ludzi... Rozczarowanie. Głupie, naiwne zwierzęta. I my mieliśmy ustąpić takim? Owszem, niektórzy moi bracia uznali was za istoty rozumne i pełne zrozumienia. Pozmieniali się w was, by przyjąć swój los. Ja próbowałem cofnąć tą bzdurną decyzję bogów i prosiłem, by was usnęli. Nie zgodzili się. I kazali mi odejść, zrobić miejsce dla ludzi. Ukryłem się. Musiałem patrzeć, jak z naszego świata zostaje to, co macie dziś. iebiosa zaczęły przynaglać mnie, bym odszedł. Ja chciałem pozostać, by czekać aż wymrzecie i mieć z tego satysfakcję. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będę musiał zniknąć. Aż nadażyła się niepowtarzalna okazja. Ludzka wojowniczka spotkała mnie. Zaproponowałem jej, aby wzięła moje siły. Dzięki temu miałem zniknąć, a pozostać. Cierpliwie wyczekiwać na zemstę. Zgodziła się. Zmieniłem się w to co masz- włócznię i maskę. Włócznia była moim nowym mózgiem, tym, gdzie jest dusza. A w masce spoczęły siły. Kobieta założyła maskę. Ale nie spodziewała się, iż wykorzystam jej stan. Domyślasz się, co czyniło ją tak niezwykłą? Odwaga, siła... Oraz prosty fakt, iż spodziewała się dziecka. Z maski przeniknąłem do niej, a z niej do tego, co nosiła. Kazałem mu się rozwinąć tak jak chciałem. Dzięki temu stało się moją ludzką wersją. -To była moja przodkini? -Tak. Od tej pory każdy z was jest powiernikiem mej siły. Włócznia i jej włąściciel- to ja. Jestem tobą. Tylko twoja dusza jest twoja. -Zatem teraz już koniec. Twój mózg został zniszczony. Włócznia złamana. -Człowiek.- Zaśmiał się z pogardą.- Myślisz, że można tak łatwo zniszczyć coś tak potężnego? Ja zdecydowałem, że nie będę dłużej czekał aż poznasz prawdę. Mogę naprawić ją w każdej chwili. -Chcesz zemsty? -Tak. Z radością bym spalił całą ludzkość. Ale nie teraz. Teraz muszę wam pomóc. Otchłań nadchodzi. -A czy to nie jest okazja do zemsty? -Nie! Rozumiesz co mówię?! Ja nie znoszę ludzi! Otchłań zniszczy wszystko! Cały świat! Nic nie zostanie! Już wolę ocalić to, czego nienawidzę, niż pozwolić zniszczyć wszystko! -Zatem? -Zatem pora, byśmy zaczęli współpracować. Pora, bym ja też zaczął ci pomagać. Jak wtedy, gdy popisywałeś się przed twoimi kumplami. Do tej pory korzystałeś z niewielu mych mocy. Teraz słuchaj. Musisz ich uratować. Pozwól, by cię porwano. Gdy cię zabiorą, pozwól im to zrobić. Potem czeka ich niespodzianka. Razem mamy takie siły, że się nam nic nie oprze. -Zaufam ci. I tak nie mam wyboru. -Dopóki co z sojusznika staniesz się przyjacielem, Tydeusie! Weź mnie i czekaj! Niech tylko po ciebie przyjdą! -Świetnie! Duch zniknął. Tydeus podniósł włócznię, która była jak nowa. Usiadł na ziemi i pełen mocy i optymistycznego nastawienia czekał cierpliwie... Czekał długo, oj długo. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a lodowa pustynia, jaką była tundra zwana Frozen Fields, cała zdawała się czerwienić razem ze Słońcem. W końcu zaszło, nic nie było widać. Ciemność. Tydeus, znużony czekaniem, przysypiał, lecz się nie poddawał i nie spał dalej. -Idź spać. Ja potrzymam wartę. - powiedziała włócznia, a w zasadzie feniks, ukryty w niej. Zasnął, leżał pośród szalejących płatków śniegu, w trakcie zamieci. W ciemnościach. Leżał tak i leżał, aż nagle zbudziły go odgłosy walki. Myśląc, że to sen, nie otwierał oczu. Wsłuchiwał się w głośne ryki przerywane błyskawicami, aż zorientował się, że już nie śpi i otworzył leniwie oczy. Zobaczył feniksa, który bił się z czymś, lecz "coś" dosłownie, zapadło się pod ziemię, gdy Tydeus położył na nim swe spojrzenie. -Co to było? - spytał -To... to.... to ten przeklęty pomiot mroku i burzy..... to .... C... (Uznałem, że gdybym to napisał, poznalibyście imię porywacza, więc z tego zrezygnowałem.... Ale i tak już to wiecie : P, napisałem to xD). Feniks, jako że był ptakiem stworzonym z ognia, po prostu, niczym płomień ogniska, zniknął. Tydus znów został sam, siedział tylko na kamieniu rozmyślał. W ciemnościach. Siedział z godzinę czy dwie, aż zdenerwował się czekaniem. -TU JESTEM! ZABIERZ MNIE!!! - wykrzykiwał do porywacza. - Pewnie się boisz! Nie dasz rady mnie załapać! -JA SIĘ CIEBIE NIE BOJĘ! - zamiast echa usłyszał te słowa, tak jakby on je wypowiedział. -To mnie porwij, jak resztę! - odkrzyknął -Nie, boję się - Bardzo dobrze!!! Nagle Tydeusa otoczyła mgła. Fioletowa, nienaturalna mgła. Nagle coś szarpnęło nim i poczuł, że to ciągnie go w dół, jakby nie było ziemi. Znalazł się w jaskini, otoczony całkowitymi ciemnościami. -Ej! Co to było? - usłyszał znajmy głos -Nie wiem! Chyba kolejny zbłąkany! -Kto to? -To ja. Tydeus. -TYDEUS?!? -To wy? - spytał -Tak, my. Wielki, Wojnar i cała reszta! Plus parę innych osób. -Witaj. - powiedziała jedna z tych właśnie osób. -Gdzie jesteśmy? Nic nie widzę! -W labiry.... - zaczął Wielki -...NCIE! - powiedział inny głos, wyraźnie oburzony tym, że ktoś ukradł jego kwestię. - TAK, W LABIRYNCIE!!! JEST JEDNO WEŚCIE I JEDNO WYŚCIE! JEŻE.... -Tak, tak, tak. "Jeżeli znajdziemy wyście, zostaniemy uwolnieni..." bla, bla, bla. - przerwał głosowi Crew - Już to mówiłeś. -MAM JUŻ CIEBIE DOŚĆ!!! - krzyknął głos. - NI.... -Nawzajem. (Posłuchaj sobie TEJ muzyczki. Wprowadzi Cię w nastrój.) -Dobra. Czyli jesteśmy w labryncie. Trzeba odnaleźć wyjście. Któryś z was jest tu przykuty łańcuchami?- Spytał Tydeus. -Byliśmy, ale jacyś idioci przykuli tylko nasze stopy, więc Rainbow szybko przepalił więzy nas uwolnił. Zaraz po tym, jak się tu pojawiłeś ciebie też uwolniliśmy. -A znacie już jakąś drogę do wyjścia? -Drogi to wyjścia nie wykryto! Tzzt! Lagi! Błędy!- Poinformował głas Rainbowa. -No cóż... Ja mam pomysł jak to zrobić. -Chętnie posłuchamy. Pewnie i tak nie wypali. -Już z dwa razy zgubiłem się w labiryntach... Żeby się wydostać z labiryntu, trzeba iść, trzymając się bez przerwy każdej ściany.- Zaproponował Tydeus. -Znam tą metodę. Chciałem to zaproponować, ale czekałem, aż będziemy tu razem.- Powiedział Gresh. -NIE MOGŁEŚ WCZEŚNIEJ?!- Wrzasnął psychopatyczny głos. -Mogłem, ale nie zrobiłem. -Tylko jak znajdziemy drogę w tych ciemnościach?- Spytał któryś Heros. -Ja mam pomysł.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Tylko muszę znaleźć swoją włócznię. -Myślisz, że dostarczyli nam tutaj broń? jeśli tak, polecam pewnego znajomego psychologa... -No trudno... Na ten czas stracę część sił, ale się opłaci. Pojawiło się jakieś światło, które w totalnej ciemności było jak eksplozja. Tydeus lekko podnosząc dłoń uformował na niej coś jakby kulke z płomieni. Gdy była mniej więcej wielkości pomarańczy, płomyk błysnął, oświetlając wszystko jak pochodnia. -O, ja cię...- Mruknął Wielki.- Jak ty to robisz? -Przebudziłem się. Nie pytaj o więcej. (Tydeus odblokował kilka umiejętności klasowych.) Płomyk wisiał w powietrzu, pod postacią czegoś co wyglądało jak orzeł. Wyglądał jak duch ognistego ptaszyska. -Dobra. Oddałem część sił, żeby to stworzyć. To duszek z mojej mocy. Dopóki go nie scalę ze sobą, będzie nam oświetlał drogę, a ja będę ciut słabszy.- Odparł Tydeus. Ruiny labiryntu wyglądały jak ruiny Fortecy z Minecrafta. Grupa przyczepiła się prawej ściany i ruszyła. Długo, długo szli. -To działa.- Powiedział Metallicafun.- Wróciliśmy tam, skąd wyruszyliśmy. Ale teraz idziemy przy drugiej ścianie! -To idżmy dalej! Grupa szła dalej kilka godzin. -Stop, larwy!- Wrzasnął zaskakująco cicho Rainbow.- Wykryto kroki! Tydeus błyskawicznie "zgasił" ducha, a grupa stanęła. Po chwili zaczęli coś słyszeć. Kroki. I światło. Herosi się przyczaili. Gdy obok nich przechodziła mroczna postać, grupa momentalnie skoczyła. Przez chwilę trwało zamieszanie. Postać złapała za miecz, ale jeden przeciwko grupie Herosów, nawet bez broni, to nieduże szanse. Mimo to postać była bardzo silna i znała magię. MImo to powalono ją na ziemię. -Kogo skrywasz pod kapturkiem, Robin Hoodzie?!- Zawołał Geralt, szarpiąc się z postacią.- Pokaż swą facjatę! Gdy wroga obezwładniono, kaptur zerwano. Wszyscy się zdziwili, bo go nie znali. Tylko Wojnar zawołał zaskoczony: -Karan! To był wróg Wojnara, Karan, bóg zemsty. Jeden z nowych arcywrogów Herosów. -Aaargh! Co... Jak wy tu dotarliście!- Wrzasnął Karan. -Jakim cudem przybyłeś tu bez obstawy sługusów, szczurze?!- Zawołał Wojnar. -Aach, więc to jest słynny Karan.- Powiedział Crew.- A może Umbra i portal do Otchłani jest też tutaj? -Bądźcie przeklęci! Możecie mnie zabić, ale zemsta przetrwa! Oni was zniszczą! -Nie ma co z nim dalej robić.- Powiedział Wojnar.- Musimy go załatwić! Któryś z Herosów schwytał czarny miecz i dał go Wojnarowi. -To za TDT!- Powiedział Wojnar, po czym dokonał egzekucji. Grupa szła dalej. W końcu dotarła do wyjścia. Broniły go dwa zupełnie nieprzygotowane cienie. Wkurzeni i zdeterminowani Herosi zmietli je bez trudu. -Gdzie nasza broń?!- Warknął Tydeus, patrząc na znikającego cienia. -Boop. Odzyskiwanie sprawności. Poprawa. Namierzono.- Zasygnalizował Rainbow.- Tam. Grupa poszła jakimś tunelem. Wyraźnie nikt się ich nie spodziewał. Doszli do komnaty, w której znaleźli wysadzane purpurowymi kamieniami skrzynie. Po otwarciu ich znaleźli, co szukali. Rainbow odzyskał wyrzutnię, Crew i Tydeus swoje włócznie, Wojnar miecz, Metallicafun kostur, Gresh pikę, Geralt miecze, Wielki Patapon topór, a PsychoAlosson znalazł banan i szyszki. -Hehehehe.- Zaśmił się groźnie Tydeus, podnosząc broń, która idealnie pasowała do niego.- Teraz wszyscy płoniecie. Herosi szli przez podziemia niepowstrzymani. Wszystko, co był na tyle głupie, by ich atakować,od razu znikało z powierzchni ziemi. Znaleźli komnatę, w której spotkali Umbrę. -Ach, oto i jesteś.- Powiedział Wielki do cienia.- Tm razem chyba już się nie uratujesz? Herosi doszli w końcu do wielkiej komnaty, w której panowała cisza. Aby dobrze wczuć się w klimat następnej sceny, posłuchaj http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YU3XME4lYA ścieżki dźwiękowej. Nagle światło zgasło, a ciemność zawirowała. -A!-Zawołał Tydeus.- To ONA! Jakiś stwór z dzikim rykiem rzucił się na najbliższego Herosa. Ten zdążył odskoczyć. Inny uderzył bronią w miejsce, gdzie przed momentem był stwór, ale teraz nie było nic. Stwór jakby wbiegał w ciemności i pojawiał się dziesięć metrów dalej. Rozdziała dziewiąty: Otchłań... -Gdzie to cholerstwo jest?!- Wrzasnął Wielki. -Radar daje odpowiedź. Wróg zna metodę teleportacji przez cienie. Bestia co chwilę doskakiwała z innej strony. Nagle zmieniła strategię. Na moment trwała cisza, po czym nagle rozległy się przeraźliwe, głośne szepty. Jeden z Herosów się zachwiał. -Widzę bestię!- Zawołał Psycho, ciskając szyszką w cień, gdzie stał jakiś kształt. Niestety, pocisk trafił powietrze. Bestii już tam nie było. -Ona nas zamęczy na śmierć! Głupia ciemność, gdzie ona się chowa! -Larwy nie widzą przez radar. Sprawę się załatwi. Rainbow na chwilę zaczął coś grzebać przy broni. Nagle coś mu strzeliło. Potwór obrał go na cel. Rainbow odruchowo podniósł broń i walnął racą oświetlającą w maszkarę. To było zaskoczenie dla wszystkich. W ciągu ułamka sekundy w całej komnacie zrobiło się jasno jak w solarium. Gdy Herosi się ocknęli z szoku, zobaczyli przeciwnika, wijącego się po ziemi. Crew od razu rzucił się na potwora, by go zabić. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, potwór zaczął zachowywać się bardzo dziwnie. -Nie!- Wrzasnęła Achri'ta. Jej głos brzmiał jak wrzask wymówiony szeptem. Szczytem był towarzyszący mu pogłos.- Nie rób tego! Albo jak musisz, zrób to szybko! Herosi stanęli nad demonicą. Mała pokrój Dodongi, ale była dużo bardziej smukła. Z jej pleców, nad przednimi łapami wyrastało sześć macek, które przy ciele były w kolorze skóry, a w połowie stawały się ciemnofioletowe. Uwagę zwracały oczy Achri'ty. A raczej ich brak. Oczy demonicy nie były zarośnięte, ani w żaden sposób zniszczone. Ona ich po prostu nie miała. W miejscu oczodołów była zwykła, czarna skóra. Achri'ta była przerażająca. Ale w jasnym świetle bestia wyglądała po prostu żałośnie. -Dobrze. Skoro się wahacie, najpierw mnie posłuchajcie.- Rzekła. -A co masz nam do powiedzenia, córo Otchłani?- Spytał Wojnar. -Nie jestem córką Otchłani, tylko jej niewolnicą. I ofiarą. Dawno temu byłam takim samym człowiekiem jak wy. Nie wiem, jak długo, ale chyba całe eony minęły, odkąd nazywano mnie imieniem Achritta. Byłam wtedy ludzką, piękną kobietą. Niestety, Otchłań mnie pochłonęła. Wieki spędzone w jej nicości zmieniły mnie w ten koszmar, który teraz widzicie. Otchłań to dla mnie najgorszy kat i oprawca. -To czemu jej służysz? -Bo muszę. Spaczono mnie. Na chwilę teraz odzyskałam zmysły. Moja śmierć zakończy me cierpienia. Ale najpierw chcę być świadkiem końca Otchłani. Pomogę wam znaleść drogę do tego. -A jak mamy zniszczyć nicość? -To jest możliwe. Ale musicie dostać się do Serca Otchłani i zniszczyć je. To nie jest łatwe. Ale zaufajcie mi, a dotrzecie tam. Wtedy raca zgasła i znów zapadła ciemność. Rainbow natychmiast odpalił następną. Ku zaskoczeniu Herosów, gdy mrok znów został rozświetlony, Achri'ta nie uciekła, tylko dalej stała, drżąc. -Chyba musimy jej zaufać.- Powiedział cicho Tydeus. -Skoro tylko ona może nas doprowadzić do portalu...- Odparł Wielki. Herosi po długiej i mozolenj wędrówce dotarli do Hoshebiti, a dokładniej do jego granicy. -To tutaj, Serce Otchłani. -Jak mamy się tam dostać? Pamiętacie o tamtym Oku Portalu? - zapytał Wielki - nie może nas widzieć! -Mam pomysł.... - zaczęła nieśmiało Achri'ta - Ale to nie będzie przyjemne.... ani dla was, ani dla mnie. Achri'ta wyciągnęła swoje sześć macek i wyciągnęła je w kierunku każdego z Herosów, poza jednym. -Czekaj, co chcesz zrobić?!? -Zmienię was tymczasowo w istoty Otchłani. Ośmioro z was zaprowadzi ostatniego pod Serce, powiecie, że go złapaliście i chcecie go oddać w ofierze i sami też wejdziecie do Otchłani i ją zniszczycie. Położyła macki na Herosach. Cała zaczęła bladnąć, aż się rozpłynęła. Bohaterzy zmienili się w mroczne monstra. Jedynym, kto pozostał sobą był Tydeus. -Ona jeszcze tu jest? -Tak.... - odpowiedział głos Achir'ty, będący w pobliżu. Kto był porywaczem? Czy dowiedzą się tego w Otchłani? -Dobra. Uno: Jesteśmy w otchłani. Dos: Jesteśmy (oprócz Tydeusa) Istotami mroku. i Tres: Przez to nie mam zmysłów wilka - Podsumował Metallicafun -Czemu Umbra nie atakuje? - Zastanawiał się Wielki -Już chodźmy - Poganiał Tydeus Byli w Sercu Otchłani. (Aby wczuć się w mrok tego miejsca puść se http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlrMPZQnpVk A teraz czytaj dalej) -Ok nie utraciłem zdolności Nekromanty - Mówił Metallica sprawdzając czy uratuje reszte ekipy. Wszędzie byli Void Walkerzy thumb|Tak są z WoW'a -Mamy złapanego heroska który pomagał w zabiciu Umbry - Powiedział Psycho -On nie może być ofiarą musimy z niego wyssać życie teraz - Odpowiedział jeden z Void Walkerów -Nigdy! - Wrzasnął defensywnie Psycho -No nie... - Zmartwił się Wielki gdy Psycho rzucił szyszką w Void Walkera Rzucili się na nich wszyscy Void Walkerzy ale Psycho tylko rzucał szyszkami w swojej furii -Jak tylko dorwe Achri'te to ją zniszcze tak jak w 97 rozwaliłem Imperium Mokazkie - Gadał Metallicafun nawalający pociskami z miecza -Bez stresu może damy rade - Odpowiedział mu Tydeus Ale herosi byli za słabi więc ich wzieli do nie woli. -Ta jasne damy rade - Odpowiedział Metallica. I wtedy wróciła Achri'ta. -Otchłań chce widzieć ich całych i zdrowych, w pełni sił.- Warknęła do Void Walkerów. -My spełniamy rozkazy Otchłani.- Odparł inny. -Jesteście tylko jej małymi służkami. Ja jestem jej córką. Ośmielasz się mi odmawiać?- Spytała z gniewem. W ciemności jakby była dużo większa. Void Walkerzy się zawahali. Wtedy łańcuchy pękły. -Do portalu!- Krzyknęła Achri'ta.- Zaczynam znów wariować! Idźcie ku Sercu! Herosi, będąc wolni, skoczyli. Biegli daleko. W końcu zatrzymali się przed ciemnym, granatowym portalem, który wyglądał jak mroczne, usiane gwiazdami niebo. Herosi zatrzymali się przed nim, stojąc obok siebie i patrząc weń. -I tak wszystko się kończy.- Powiedział Wojnar. -Teraz wszystko się rozsądzi.- Pokiwał głową Tydeus. -Tej nocy spoczniemy...- Powiedział Gresh. -Zróbmy to dla jutra.- Rzekł Wielki. -Nadchodzi zapomnienie.- Stwierdził Geralt. -Nie wykryto możliwości dalszych losów.- Poinformował Rainbow. -Cóż tam spotkamy? To nieważne, byle byśmy spełnili swój cel.- Westchnął ciężko Crew. -Czy to może być koniec nas wszystkich...?- Spytał Metallicafun. -Może legenda naszych przygód i poświęcenia przetrwa...- Powiedział dziwnie nieszalenie Psycho. I wtedy cały świat na tą chwilę przeszedł w Slow Motion, w którym nasi Herosi weszli do Otchłani. (Scena była by aż filmowa, gdyby nie mała wpadka Tydeusa, który przechodząc potknął się o ramę portalu.) Aby mieć lepszy nastrój, posłuchaj TEJhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdGlJOZxRuA ścieżki dźwiękowej... A jednak byli w Otchłani. Wokół nic panowała stuprocentowa ciemność. Wydawało by się,thumb|Droga w Otchłani... Oczywiście, Otchłań jest bardziej tajemnicza... że stoją na ciemności. Wszystko wyglądało jak nocne niebo, nie rozświetlone niczym. Nad ich głowami było coś jakby gwiazdy, ale wyglądało to raczej jak punkciki jaśniejszej ciemności. Podłoże w Otchłani wyglądało tak samo, poza tym, iż nie było usiane punktami gwiazd. -Ależ tu... Dziwnie.- Powiedział Tydeus. -Beep, boop, boop.- Powiedział Rainbow. -Widzicie ten chodnik?- Spytał Wojnar. Herosi stali na czymś, co wyglądało jak chodnik z ciemności. Niestety, zasięg wzroku nie sięgał trzech metrów. Herosi ruszyli tajemniczą drogą. Nagle... -Tam coś jest!- Wrzasnął Psycho. Herosi spojrzeli w ciemność. Tam nie było nic. Ale wydawało im się, że ciemność się rusza. -Wykryto niezidentyfikowane formy.- Zastrzegł Rainbow, podnosząc broń. Odpalił flarę. Był to niesamowity widok. Flara eksplodowała, ale nie dała światła. Mimo to odbiła się od czegoś. Gdy Psycho z zimną krwią cisnął tam szyszką, ta spokojnie przeleciała przez ciemność. -Coś nas śledzi...- Powiedział Metallicafun. -Nas śledzi chyba mnóstwo cosiów.- Odparł cicho Tydeus. -Bijemy się? -Według mnie, lepiej nie. Lepiej chodźmy aż do serca. -Można by tu zwariować...- Mruknął Wielki. -Tak. Pomyśl, jaki efekt wywarło by spędzenie całych lat, a może nawet eonów tutaj.- Odparł Tydeus. Grupa szła, a wokół nich trwała absurdalna ciemność i cisza. W końcu ciemność jakby się rozrzedziła. -A co to?- Spytał Gresh. -Serce...- Powiedział Geralt.- Serce Otchłani... Ich oczom ukazało się... Nic. Dalej widzieli totalne zero. -I to jest to Serce Otchłani?!- Zawołał z gniewem Wielki. W Otchłani jego głos rozległ się jak eksplozja bomby dla pustelnika. -Nie przerywaj tej ciszy.- Powiedział Tydeus.- W sumie... W tej nicości jest coś... pięknego. -Tak...- Powiedział cicho Metallicafun.- Rzadko widuje się tak dziewicze i nieskalane miejsca jak totalne nic. -Zwariowaliście?!- Rozdarł się Psycho.- TA ACHRI'TA NAS WROBIŁA! NIE MA ŻADNEGO SERCA! -Pewnie, że nie ma, naiwniaki.- Wokół Herosów rozległ się znajomy głos, w Otchłani dużo bardziej potężny. Wtedy spostrzegli, że wokół nich z ciemności, bez rozrzedzania jej zaczynają wyłaniać się koszmarne, przerażające bestie. Jedną z ich strasznych cech było to, że żadne monstrum nie przypominało innego- wszystkie były inne. -Tak. Serca nie ma.- Mówiła Achri'ta.- Jakże w nicości miało by istnieć serce, będące czymś? Jedyne, co jest w Otchłani, to my, stworzeni razem z nią. Jak mielibyście zniszczyć nic? Jesteście głupcami. Otchłani nie da się zniszczyć. Nawet, gdyby Stwórcy zadecydowali o jej zniszczeniu, nastąpiła by katastrofa. Gdybyście zniszczyli Otchłań, połączylibyście wszystkie światy w jeden. Zapanował by chaos. Otchłani nie można zniszczyć. I już. Naprawdę wierzyliście, że wam się to powiedzie? -Ale po co zatem niszczycie światy?- Spytał Tydeus. Cała grupa poczuła zawód i bezsilność. -Tego dowiesz się tylko od Stwórców. Jednak ich nie spotkasz. Teraz bowiem czas, by Otchłań was zniszczyła. Byście stali się niczym. Śmierć nie będzie dla was końcem. W totalnej nicości spędzicie całą wieczność. Wtedy wszystkie monstra rzuciły się na Herosów. Zaczęła się szalona bitwa ostateczna. Wszyscy Herosi wpadali w Hero Mody, ale potwory nie zwracały na to uwagi. Herosi powoli tracili siły. Otchłań nie. -My już nie żyjemy!- Zawołał Tydeus, na chwilę osłaniając się płomieniami.- Musimy wiać! -Nie ma jak. Brak możliwości ucieczki.- Odparł Rainbow, w przerwie między prowadzeniem ostrzału. -NIE DAMŻE SIĘ ZJEŚĆ BRZYDALOM!- Krzyknął Psycho, sprowadzając znad ich głów komety-banany. -Ja mam pomysł!- Zawołał Wojnar, na chwilę przerywając Tryb Herosa.- Asekurujcie mnie! Grupa przygotowała się do obrony. Wojnar schował miecz i z plecaka wyjął znajomy patyczek. W trybie Speed Leap okrążył Herosów, pochylony, trzymając dłoń przy ziemi. W ciemności Otchłani ledwie było widać granatową linię. -Nieważne, gdzie wylądujecie- Powiedział Wojnar, kończąc.- I tak będzie lepiej niż tutaj! Żegnajcie! Ktoś musi zająć Otchłań! To mówiąc "dorysował" ostatni centymetr i rzuacając patyk Herosom. Rozległo się "plamch" a portal się wypełnił. (Tak, Herosom ścięło lekko podeszwy butów, ale to nikogo nie obchodzi.) Herosi stracili grunt pod nogami i nie mogąc zrobić nic innego, z głośnym wrzaskiem zlecieli wgłąb portalu... Gdy portal się zamknął, Wojnar został sam. Pośrodku Otchłani... I chociaż Wojnara nikt już nie widział, a Herosi ponieśli klęskę, było jedno pocieszenie. Przegrała też Otchłań. Nie zdołała zniszczyć Herosów. Świat czekał, a z Otchłani nie przychodziło żadne uderzenie. Żaden znak. Herosi zaczęli wkońcu swoje prywatne życia. Niestety bez Wojnara. Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia (części)